


Sick Leave

by SaltCore



Series: Tumblr Rewrites [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Hanzo, Sickfic, doting McCree, tooth rotting schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltCore/pseuds/SaltCore
Summary: Hanzo catches a cold.





	Sick Leave

Hanzo steps right. Jesse steps to block him.

“Nope.”

Hanzo steps left. Jesse moves again.

“Not a chance.”

Hanzo groans, leans forward, and buries his face in Jesse’s chest. Jesse’s arms appear around his shoulders, heavy but welcome, holding him close. There’s a moment of pregnant silence during which Hanzo tries to assemble a compelling argument.

Then something rebels in Hanzo’s chest and makes a valiant effort at expelling one of his lungs. Great, wet-sounding coughs wrack his body, and he twists out of Jesse’s arms to bury them in his elbow. Neither lung comes up, but not for lack of trying.

“Y’ain’t goin’ to the range with a cough like that.”

“_Jesse_.”

“I’ll tell Doc.”

Hanzo glares at Jesse. Hanzo has an array of glares and scowls in his repertoire. They range from almost fond to confused and wary to the unhinged fury of a man groomed from birth to run a vast criminal empire.

The one currently being directed at Jesse is from the later end of that spectrum. Jesse, to his credit, appears unmoved.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Hanzo hisses.

“Sure would.”

Jesse doesn’t make idle threats, and, sensing he’s been out maneuvered, Hanzo gives up arguing. To himself, Hanzo can admit he feels terrible. His head hurts, and his throat feels like he’s been swallowing broken glass, and he’s been freezing all day.

He’s a grown man, however, so he _had_ been intending to power through. He’s had worse. There’s certainly no reason to involve Dr. Ziegler in a simple cold, and not just because Hanzo isn’t keen on her poking around at the state of his lungs. He’s overheard the lectures Jesse gets more than enough times.

It’s a sentiment he knows Jesse shares, because Jesse had whined and moaned the last time he’d gotten sick until Hanzo agreed to _borrow_ some cough suppressant from the medbay. All to avoid having a conversation with Dr. Ziegler.

“You’re a hypocrite, Jesse,” Hanzo says as a way of admitting defeat.

“Sure am,” Jesse says brightly. “Now, back to bed with ya.”

Hanzo turns back to his bed, tugging off his workout clothes as he does. Jesse putters behind him as he changes into pajamas, putting Stormbow and his quiver away. Hanzo sinks into the bed with a huff, pulling his blanket up and over him. He fails to suppress another coughing fit.

“Don’t move, I’ll be back in jiff,” Jesse says as he vanishes through the door.

Hanzo considers doing exactly that out of sheer bloody mindedness, but now that he’s horizontal he’s acutely aware of how tired he is and how much his head hurts. He squeezes his eyes shut and pulls the blanket all the way over his head. Maybe if he asks nicely Jesse will just smother him when gets back.

Hanzo doesn’t even notice Jesse has come back until he sits down at the foot of the bed. Hanzo pushes the blanket off of his head and is met with a glass of water and a blister pack containing a pair of brightly colored pills. Hanzo doesn’t even check the label, he just pops them free and swallows them along with half the water. The water, however briefly, soothes his throat.

Jesse has another blanket in his hands, and there’s the menu screen for a movie on the display at Hanzo’s desk. Jesse tosses the second blanket over Hanzo and eases onto the bed behind him, propping himself up against the headboard with his tablet. His leg is a long line of precious warmth, and Hanzo scoots back into it.

The movie is one Hanzo’s seen dozens of times, an old favorite he knows almost by heart. He lets the opening score wash over him, closing his eyes again. Jesse cards his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, careful not to pull. It almost makes Hanzo forget about his headache.

Hanzo doesn’t realize he’s nodded off until the music stops. He blinks his eyes open and tries to swallow—_shit_ he forgot about his throat—and he starts coughing immediately. Behind him, Jesse rubs his back.

“You gotta drink something,” Jesse murmurs.

Hanzo reaches down for the glass when his lungs stop seizing. He drains the rest of the water just for the reprieve for his throat. Jesse plucks the glass out of his hand and shuffles out of the bed, leaving a void for the freezing air to fill. Hanzo rolls back to occupy the residual warmth from where Jesse was sitting. He hears the tap in the bathroom running, the sound of the glass being set on the floor.

“You hungry?” Jesse asks.

Hanzo grunts. Maybe, distantly, he is, but if it means moving, he’d rather just not eat. He starts to say that, but his voice cracks and he starts coughing again. Jesse shushes him softly and hands him his water.

“Hold tight, okay?” Jesse says, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his temple. Hanzo makes a grunt he hopes sounds affirmative. He starts the movie over, intending to pay attention this time.

Jesse comes back some indeterminate amount of time later bearing a tray of soup. Hanzo pushes himself upright while staying mostly cocooned in the blankets. He can’t really smell it, but the damp warmth radiating from the bowl is still soothing. The bowl is filled with a pale gold broth, noodles, and either poultry or pork.

Hanzo first identifies it as ramen before realizing that there’s no way Jesse had time to make ramen from scratch and it’s definitely not prepacked cup noodles. He dips the spoon in and comes up with a mouthful of broth. Not ramen, but not bad either—salty, meaty, with something aromatic.

“What’s—” Hanzo has to swallow to get his voice to cooperate. “What’s in this?”

“Little a’this, little a’that.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes. Jesse and his secret recipes.

Hanzo finds that once he starts eating, he regains a little more of his appetite. He finishes the bowl, and Jesse sets it aside. He slumps into Jesse, and is able to sit like that in peace for a few moments before his lungs rebel again.

He’s getting tired of that.

Jesse pulls him closer to his side, hums soft reassurances. It’s silly, but being tucked against Jesse’s torso does make him feel a little better. He tugs the blanket a little higher, turns back to the movie.

Hanzo makes it through to the credits this time, but only barely. Jesse had gently interrupted a few times to make him drink more water, and he’d had to get up once for the natural outcome. He’s not sure if he feels better or worse. Bodily, he thinks he’s slightly improved from this morning. However, the indolence has worn on him—surely there was something useful he could have been doing—but spending a day just sitting in companionable silence with Jesse was soothing in a way he didn’t expect.

Outside, the sun has set. Somehow, even after all the sleeping Hanzo has done, he’s still tired. He gets up to turn off the display and lies down again.

“Yeah, it’s about that time,” Jesse murmurs. Surely it isn’t later than 8 or 9 o’clock.

“You don’t have to stay,” Hanzo says, half into his pillow. It’s bad enough he’s done nothing, he’s also taken all of Jesse’s day too.

“Pshaw, I want to.”

Hanzo thinks he should argue, but he’s already lost once today. Besides, he really, really would prefer to have Jesse here than not. Jesse lies down beside him, and Hanzo wastes no time curling into him in a shameless attempt to leech his body heat. Jesse just pulls him closer.

To Hanzo’s faint surprise, Jesse starts humming softly, a tune Hanzo’s never heard before. Jesse hums often enough, but this is a little slower and gentler than his usual fair.

“What’s that?” Hanzo asks.

“Somethin’ my mama used to sing to me.”

“It’s nice.”

Jesse licks his lips, and begins singing softly, the low rumble of his voice reverberating through his chest.

_Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazó—_

It lulls Hanzo to sleep faster than anything has in a long, long time.


End file.
